carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Were-Bear
Carmen and The Curse of the Were-Bear (year 5) is a 2019 Halloween comedy film. It stars Elizabeth Banks, Chris Pratt (in a dual role), Jamie Foxx, Andy Dick, Jack Black, Kevin Hart and Ed O'Neill. Cast Poster BIlling and Film Infobox Starring *Elizabeth Banks *Chris Pratt *Jamie Foxx *Andy Dick *Jack Black *Kevin Hart *Ed O'Neill Opening Credits *Elizabeth Banks *Chris Pratt *Jamie Foxx *Andy Dick *Jack Black *Kevin Hart *will.i.am *Andy Garcia *Dwayne Johnson *Ed O'Neill Beginning of the End Credits *Phillip - Chris Pratt *Carmen - Elizabeth Banks *The King - Andy Garcia *Nico - Jamie Foxx *Carlos - Ed O'Neill *Pedro - will.i.am *Lord Victor Quartermaine - Andy Dick *The 3 Hunters - Jack Black, Kevin Hart and Dwayne Johnson End Credits *Carmen - Elizabeth Banks *Phillip - Chris Pratt *Nico - Jamie Foxx *Lord Victor Quartermaine - Andy Dick *Carlos - Ed O'Neill *Lead Hunter - Jack Black *Hat Hunter - Kevin Hart *Pedro - will.i.am *The King - Andy Garcia *Coat Hunter - Dwayne Johnson *Hutch - Chris Pratt *Stanley - Matt Wilkinson *Mr. Growbag - Eddie Izzard *Phido the Falcon - Jemaine Clement *P.T. Boomer - Nolan North Plot Hutch (voiced by Chris Pratt), the were-bear steals the gold. Carmen (voiced by Elizabeth Banks), Phillip (also voiced by Chris Pratt), Nico and Pedro (voiced by Jamie Foxx and will.i.am) and Carlos (Voiced by Ed O'Neill) hear that the grand vizer of King Noogle (played by Andy Garcia), Victor Quatermaine (played by Andy Dick) will kill the were-bear (voiced by Frank Welker). Phillip in under a curse by the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic. He encounters three hunters (played by Jack Black, Kevin Hart and Dwayne Johnson) who don't exactly have his best interests at heart. Will Carmen stop Victor? Will Victor kill Phillip? Villains' Defeats *Quartermaine: Falls off a cliff, into a lava pit and dies. *The Were-Bear: Gets shoot by Mr. Quartermaine and turns back into Phillip after the death of Mr. Quartermaine *The Hunters: Start to chase Phillip (The Were-Bear) near the film's climax and are unseen again. At the final scene, the King arrests them offscreen. *Phido: Falls into a chasm while fighting Carmen Trivia * When Carmen gets upset in this movie, Carlos tells her that he came prepared and he has one thing to say: ** In the beginning, when all the gold is gone, Carlos says "You would be bored, sis. So as I came prepared, so I have just one thing to say to you. The Were-Bear!" ** In the fifth scene in the film, when Victor first meets Phillip, Carlos says, "I knew you would be jealous of Victor, Carmen. So I came prepared. I have just one thing to say. ABR. Which means Always be recording." ** After the Mind Manipulation-O-Matic broke, Carlos says, "I am prepared. I have just one thing to say, bear!" ** After Phillip's bear form is seen for the first time, Carlos said, "That's okay. Once again, your old brother was prepared. I have just one thing to say. Love him." ** After Phillip is back to his cat form offscreen, Carlos said, "That's okay, Carmen. Once again, I came prepared. I have just one thing to say." Phillip gets back up and Carlos said, "PHILLIP!" The crowd cheers. * A flashback from Carmen (P.T. and Carmen's reunion) is seen in the Time Machine. P.T. Boomer's lines during the scene are recorded by Nolan North. Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen